Lamis Explains It All
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lamis Loud is the daughter of luna and lincoln. she's a good girl, crazy about her boyfriend, loves her family. and rock n roll too. but life isn't easy, her parents are having problems, her classmates treat her like shit, and she caught her guy kissing another chick! oi-vay! this is an in-depth look at her life. it's about her and her boyfriend and her entire family.
1. Chapter 1: cheating son of a bitch

_Who am I?_

_You sure you want to know?_

_The story of my life is not for the faint of heart._

_If somebody said it was a happy little tale... if somebody told you I was just your average ordinary girl, not a care in the world-_

_wait._

_that's a horrible way to start my story._

_who wrote this tripe?_

_Okay, who am I really?_

_well, I'm not a normal average girl._

_see, my parents are actually brother and sister._

_my father is Lincoln Loud and he's an animator. says he might get his own show soon. my mom? she works at a diner as a waitress, she never became the rock star she wanted to be because..._

_well because she gave that up to have me._

_kinda feel guilty about it._

_so, who am I? well, for one thing, I love video games, I love rock n roll, I dig the horror genre. I sing, I play guitar, but my real talent is cooking, just like grandpa Lynn. (though he thinks I'm a piece of shit, for obvious reasons)_

_I am an average American girl. I go to middle school, I survive the torment of my peers who know the truth. while my other friends are surprisingly mellow about it. I have thirteen siblings._

_my father and my mother are married. and seems to be the only one. mom tolerates him because...well...her sisters share him. I try not to think about it. am I rambling? I feel like I am._

_so, my parents were given the old loud house where I live with three other siblings, while the rest live with their mothers, aka my aunts._

_Lugosi is my youngest sibling he's 13, he's aunt lucy and my dad's kid. he has a girlfriend, name ramona. she's Ronnie's and papa wheelie's daughter. they have been dating for six months. not too long ago we had a double date._

_yeah, I got a boyfriend...whose my brother..who was born from a freak accident in aunt Lisa's lab._

_so what can I say? he's got something I like._

_okay, so he and I had a long bonding history._

_we fooled around when I was 10, and he was 11._

_well, we kissed. and then we just kinda...clicked._

_I was 12 when I gave myself to him. why? well, I don't want to say out of pity. i generally love him. he's a sour puss, thinking the world is out to get him. but he's sweet. it's just..._

_damn._

_don't tell anyone I said this, okay?_

_okay._

_so one school day I saw him walking home. I tried to catch up but he was speed walking. I knew him well enough to know he was upset. that's when he bumped into some girls from my class._

_you know the type, pretty, preppy, too much makeup. real bitches._

_they were making fun of him. again._

_like almost everyone._

_making fun of his weight, his looks, the way he dressed._

_he ran from them. I took a short cut to get home. when I got there, he locked himself in his room. it wasn't until after dinner I managed to talk to him. I grabbed his hand, and lead him into my room._

_we talked. he hesitated, but he slowly opened up to me. we talked for hours. at least it seemed like that. he bottled up so many emotions that he broke and cried. one thing leads to another and I made love to him._

_after that..._

_we have gotten closer._

_so I have a big family. we'll get to each of them. for now, let me tell you about ruby. daughter of aunt Mazzy and my father._

_energetic, positive, free spirit, always looking at the bright side of things, and wants to be a rock star. which is basically all I can say, except maybe that she goes batshit hyper if she eats too many sweets._

_but I digress._

_who am I?_

_I'm Lamis Loud._

_daughter of lincoln and luna._

_and this is the story of me and my boyfriend and my entire family._

* * *

Lamis worked as a cashier for a small grocery store. she worked there cause her father felt she needed to learn the value of a dollar. she was just gotten off shift when her manager stopped her.

"come again?"

Lamis blinked.

her manager who was a 40-year-old Hispanic woman just stared.

"I have a nephew who you might like to meet"

was she...hooking her up with...? oh, no.

"um...Robin, I already have a boyfriend. you met him last month"

she blinked.

"I know."

Lamis was confused.

"it's just..."

she sighed tapping a finger on her chin and looking at the teenager.

"you could do so much better."

what.

"He just seems so...toxic"

lamis frowned. she knew Lester can be...sour...but...hey, wait a minute!

"you met him only once!"

she just stared at me.

"I've seen how he treats people, it's a small town remember?"

she gestured.

"Plus, he just has that vibe"

I wasn't going to listen to any more of this. this wasn't the first time someone tried to break things off with me and my brother, because of the way he is. people just don't understand him the way I do.

"Thanks, but no thanks"

I turned.

"Lamis, at least give it some thought, my nephew is very sweet."

I looked over my shoulder.

"Sorry, but he's not Lester."

she had a sour face and left my workplace fast.

so I stood in wait for my father to pick me up.

and frankly, I'm really pissed.

why is it that when a girl dates a guy who sees the potential, the good side of a guy, but everyone else just thinks he's shit and talks shit behind or in front of you, then suggest guys who'd be much better suited for you? what gives? i know every girl wants the perfect prince. but Lester is like...like... Vegeta or something. or Squidward.

the clouds were dark and it looked like it was going to rain. i waited. and as i did, my mind wandered to what robin tried suggesting. she was of many of the countless friends. (okay i only had a few) who always tried to wedge a wrench in my relationship. always telling me to go for more, better boys.

you get tired of hearing the same thing. I know Lester wasn't perfect. but behind closed doors, Lester was the most romantic sweetest guy around. you'd be amazed really. and when the mood is right, unf. the lovemaking is just the bee's knees. i blush at the previous night, he sure loves anal. and lawd, I'm beginning to love it myself. i saw the van pulling up. yep. old vanzilla. it was handed by his dad, who was handed down to his dad, etc etc.

these days vanzilla had repairs and improvements. sometimes it is debated who would get the van when dad decides to hand it down. its usually going to be one of the boys. kind of sexist. not that i would want it. ah, to own a 1950's thunderbird... i walked over and opened the door just as a sprinkle of rain just started. I sat on the seat and buckled up. i huffed a great sigh and laid my head back and shut my eyes.

"you don't look so good. everything okay?"

my father, lincoln asked.

i turned my head. he wore a red hoodie with the ace savvy logo on it. he was still a dork through and through. it was cute. he looked at me with concerned eyes. I just shrugged. and decided to spill the beans.

"my manager is trying to get me to date her nephew."

suddenly Lester's head popped up and shouted.

"WHAAT?!"

"BWAAAHH! OH MY GOD!"

I placed my hand over my rapidly beating heart. scared out of my ass! i turned and shouted-

"Lester!? oh my god! what happened to your eye?!"

Dad started to drive forward.

"He got into a fight."

I whip my head around.

"what!"

he sighed heavily. his brow furrowed tightly.

"I was driving to pick you up when i saw him being punched in the eye by Rodney Santiago"

Rodney was the son of rusty and ronnie. ronnie had...slept around before settling with her own brother, bobby. for the most part, she had a better relationship with him than with rusty or papa wheelie. i look at my brother, my boyfriend. I narrow my eyes.

"you talked shit to him didn't you?"

he said nothing. but i knew. but just like a boy, he changed subjects.

"Why in the hell is that manager of yours trying to get you to date her nephew?"

i huffed. and crossed my arms and leaned back. the most irritating thing about Lester was that he had a superiority complex at times. talked shit about a lot of people. dad was always his main target. for obvious reasons.

"well?"

i could hear the anger in his voice.

dad sighed as he checked his phone then continued to drive.

"there's nothing much to say"

i said.

"she told me that she has a nephew and she wanted to arrange a date, told her I was taken"

Lester didn't miss a beat.

"she knows you were taken, you introduced me to her!"

dad snapped.

"Watch your tone!"

dad was protective of me, of course. what father wasn't to his daughter? Lester slumped. and in that rare moment muttered-

"Sorry..."

dad breathed in and out.

"Yes, i know. she just thought you were toxic and-"

both my dad and Lester muttered in unison-

"Bitch"

i didn't need to see Lester's expression to know he smiled just as my dad did.

"oh, suddenly you two are best buddies now?"

i hissed.

"well...i think it's pretty shitty of her."

dad said as he drove into another street.

"agreed, for once."

Dad's eyes narrowed.

"Sully was after your mother once"

he said. his hands tighten around the steering wheel.

"someone tried to hook her up, hell. he wanted to raise you lamis"

Lester, suddenly curious asked.

"and what did you do?"

lincoln sniffed.

"nothing. luna just straight up told him she wasn't into him"

silence.

"annnd i might've spread a rumor he liked little girls."

my jaw dropped. I looked at him with shock and disgust.

"DAD! WHAT THE HELL!?"

He only laughed. and not just a laugh. it was a delightful sinister chuckle.

"dad..."

I growled.

"anyway, I trusted your mom. I was just scared and I was a bit of an asshole."

he looked at the review mirror.

"you'd do the same, Lester."

i narrowed my eyes.

"if he did, that be a one-way ticket to heartbreak hotel."

lester's face dropped and turned white. good. i hoped he wouldn't do something stupid. and by god, there were plenty of times when I almost considered it.

"Lord knows he came close, LAST YEAR!"

Lester tried my patience once. yeah, he was on thin ice. he needn't fuck with me. he lied to me once. and snacked behind my back when he was on a diet. cause of that, he had borderline diabetes. and that REALLY pissed me off.

"guys."

dad said loudly before he stopped in front of tony's pizza place.

"you know my biggest fear is you two breaking up and hating each other for the rest of your life"

he rubbed his neck.

"living at the same house, having to face each other and-"

i cut him off.

"i know, dad! but he'd have to fuck things up in order for that to happen"

dad sighed.

"I know. but sometimes..."

he paused. I knew where he was going.

"Sometimes the love of your life falls out of love,"

Lester muttered.

"she also cheated."

I snapped.

"Lester!"

dad waved a hand.

"no. no. he's right. Stella, Jordan, ronnie...yeah...look"

he turned his waist and gave me and Lester a glance.

"a stranger's love is temporary, but love from family is forever."

that was his motto.

"all I'm saying, if you break up, the person your with will hurt you"

he sighed.

"and family is all you have left."

i looked away. dad to me can be a bit crazy. but as muscular as he is, inside he was insecure. he lived in fear of his sisters, my mom if they ever left him for whatever reason. he was a sensitive guy. i watch him before getting out of the car to get pizza, I assumed.

"he talks about breakups, loyalty and all that, but he still fucked around."

lester's voice dripped with venom.

"i don't see how any of our aunts, nay, even your mother tolerates it."

my eyes wandered as i remembered something from my younger days.

"she doesn't. she told me she had too once everyone wanted him. aunt lucy, Lynn, leni"

i dug crap from under my nails.

"...i remember her though having an argument with dad when I was at least seven years old,"

i remember it well. i was up late that night as I heard her and aunt Lynn and dad.

"mom found out that he fucked someone."

my face turned to shame. i love my dad. but the thought of him cheating on mom, cheating on my aunts. yeah, i know. harem and shit, but still. there had to be a fucking limit. it was still painful.

"he fucked Ms. DiMartino"

Lester perked up.

"i know her, she was a substitute. she looks good for her age"

there was something in his voice. lust.

"you touch her and we're through!"

i hissed through my teeth.

"why would i-"

"trust me, you would."

Lester got defensive.

"i would never cheat on you!"

I turned my head and looked at his rocky balboa bitched up face.

"if you had the opportunity, you would."

now his face turned red.

"FUCK YOU!"

I flinched. maybe i overstepped the line.

"How DARE you!"

i sneered.

"oh please. ruby's friend Jade was flirting with you the other day and you liked it."

his face again dropped.

"that's right, i know."

right away he spoke up.

"Okay, so maybe she did, but I have self-control, I'm not my father"

i raised a brow.

"so you wouldn't fuck Ms. DiMartino?"

he gave a simple "No."

"Liar."

i turned and leaned back my face soured.

"why would I jeopardize the only person who loves me?"

ugh.

"dad loves you. my mom loves you."

"you know what i mean."

there was a long silence.

"we'll have to talk about this later."

i said as dad was coming back.

"in my room."

* * *

when we got home the fam dug in.

i grabbed myself a slice, Lester did too.

"uh, Lester your diet?"

i reminded him.

"oh for the love of God, just let him have this dude."

Mom said.

"shit, have a coke, go nuts man."

i looked at my mom.

"But mom!"

she cut me off.

"I made sure he takes his pills, little girl. his blood sugar and everything else is controlled."

she pointed out.

"plus he got bitched up today, give him a break."

i sighed.

"fine!"

i grabbed my orange soda and walked up the stairs. i went into my room, shut the door and got onto my bed. i cracked open my can of soda and drank. just as Lester came in he closed the door behind him before he too got on to my bed. he looked at me.

"I love you,"

he said that when he knew he was in deep shit. but was he really? i dunno. I'm too tired to be mad right now. I said nothing as he ate his pizza. I did too. , pepperoni and ham and bacon was the best combo a pizza can have. after a while. he sipped his coke. and flinched.

"ugh...it's too sweet,"

i smirked. he glowered and drank deeper before he flinched again.

"damn you and your diet"

i chuckled.

"you're welcome"

after our meal, he went to the bathroom to shower (he seriously needs to do that more often.) and came back with an ice pack on his eye. he held it there for a couple of minutes. i simply watched him. he set the pack on my bedside table. he suddenly crawled on top of me, smooching my lips. i kissed back, but he withdrew. and stared at me.

"lamis-"

i placed a finger on his lips.

"i know."

not much needed to be said. i knew Lester wouldn't cheat on me. hell, i wouldn't cheat on him. we were in this together since the day we had our first kiss. there was just something comforting in knowing that your big brother was always there since the beginning. to society, to the normal world, it was disgusting, vile, evil. and unnatural. but what did they know?

people lacked commitment and loyalty. at least with Lester, I can give myself without the worry of being betrayed. the mere thought of it makes my heartache. yeah. not everything is peaches and cream between us. but we always came back. i mean, we have our 'me' time.

but even then, I can't keep away from him for long. he made me happy. he made things better. he made me feel whole. and i know that deep down he felt he isn't good enough. he knows he is an asshole. he tries to control it.

i tolerate it because i love him. but there are days when i am not in the mood for his shit. and fights break out. and when he's scared, he'd start kissing my ass. i wised up though. he says he's sorry just to get me to shut up. but i dunno. fuck this, why am i thinking about this?

i cupped his face and felt how smooth it was. i smirked.

"you been putting that face paste during your shower huh?"

he blushed.

"your pores are opened up nicely."

i begin to pinch his cheek between my thumbs.

"OW!OW!OOOWWW! LAMIS!"

"Just hold on.. hold ooonnn."

a white head popped out. it was like a tube of cheese coming out.

"LAMIS I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR FACE CLEANING!"

Nah, bro. your my bitch now.

for the next 20 minutes, I cleared up his face and collected the black and whiteheads on a napkin. a collection of gross crap which i have a somewhat weird fascination with.

"Are you done yet?"

He muttered.

"Yeah, just let me-"

I yelped when he literally open my belt with his teeth before i knew it my pants and undies flew across the room. I looked at Lester. And he had an animalistic lust in his eyes. And something else, something more.

"I'm going to remind you who you belong too"

I gulped.

He pushed my purple t-shirt up and he went down. My body jolted like i gotten hit by lightning. It was at that moment that his anger, jealousy of what robin did, tried to do motivated him. I heard him growl below, like a savage wolf claiming his first share of me'

"AHhh! LESTER!"

he bit my thigh! Shit that-

"AHH!"

He did it again! He bit down and shook his head. I gripped his hair. I should be pissed. I oughta be, but...but damn this was hot. This is gonna...gonna...fuck i honestly need this...

* * *

i sat on the couch and sighed. no one around. Lester and lamis went up the stairs, so did ruby and Lugosi. i put Lobo into his crib for sleep. my brother was dragged to bed by lucy, and Mazzy went to join them. knowing full well they're gonna fuck his brains out.

which left the old boob tube to me. i kicked off my worn shoes and grabbed the remote. often times i wondered how i got into this. i could be rocking my way to fame. but after i think of that. i feel like shit. maybe in an alternate universe, i am, but what if lamis was born then too?

what if i travel around the world, rocking and rolling but never having a chance to spend time with my own kids? then again, my thoughts wandered to what if me and sam got together, what if (with lisa's help) we had a kid of our own?

too many questions. it's not like i regret...okay maybe there are times when i do regret fucking lincoln to spite my ex and get a baby just to rub it in her cheating face. okay, is it wrong to feel regret and glad to feel about the choices i made at the same time?

when i look at lamis, i do feel pride. when I'm with Lincoln, having him all to myself i am reminded of why i am so in love with him in the first place. what i don't love was lincoln fucking around town.

it got so bad that I and my sisters had an intervention with him. after that, he sought out help. I got hurt. a lot. he should know better. i got on his ass and told him how would he like it if I fucked another girl or guy? it was clear he wouldn't. cause i could easily cheat on him. I'm a wild girl. i like to party. and yeah, i do go out to clubs with Mazzy, but i never once touch anybody.

our relationship almost ended some years ago. i told him, out of anger how i regret being with him and having...

i rubbed my face.

of course, i didn't mean it. he just makes me so angry. we didn't talk for three weeks after that. hell, i left the house for a few days, stayed at a motel. then came back, gave him the cold shoulder.

it was lucy who locked us in the basement and forced us to talk things out. at first, we were quiet. ignoring each other. then we argued. and then we both admitted our faults. after that? i had the best make up sex i ever had in my entire life.

now? now he's calmed down. he isn't womanizing like he used too. we married as soon as incest was legalized. i took a swig of my beer. so many memories. good and bad. the one thing i never liked was my sisters having kids with him. I'm possessive, so what? but i tolerated it. hell, i tolerated being in a dead-end job. but i do it for lamis. my little girl. and it wasn't like me and Mazzy didn't fuck around. i love her, i do.

still...i remind them who he belongs to by showing my bling ring finger. bitch, i had two kids with him, what now huh? i shook my head and watched a tv show about an alien slave having an affair with her rich human master, after the human's wife cheated and left.

that's some good shit right there. i ate my pizza and leaned back. i was relaxed and was getting into it when i heard a loud scream. i sat up and looked over my shoulder and heard deep moans. when i realized it was my daughter i blush. shit, even her relationship with her brother is more stabled.

i sighed. i honestly just want lincoln all to myself. his sleazy days are over. 'we' made sure of that. but i'm a jealous girl. i just make sure not to show it. can't fuck with the working system. i leaned back and i sighed. maybe i should fuck sully just to get back at him...

* * *

he laid there knocked out next to me. I smiled and I kissed his nose before turning and swinging my legs over and standing on my weak wobbly legs. Christ. he ate me good. i slipped on some panties and put on a shirt. the shirt slide over my left shoulder. i didn't realize it but it was Lester's. a little big for me but i didn't care.

i walked out sighing with content. closed the door, then headed down the stairs. sighing again with a goofy smile. finally, I plop myself onto the couch and let out a long happy sigh as i laid my head back. i stayed like that for a moment or two. before i turned my head and -

"uhp!"

my mother sat there with a foxy grin. fully knowing what had transpired between me and Lester. mom was... a wild child. and a pervert. a real pervert. i once walked into the kitchen and opened the dishwasher to get a glass for some water when i saw to my disgust an 8inch bad dragon dildo.

"i know that look"

she said with her easy relaxed expression.

"Lester ate you out. isn't it great to get eaten out like a fratboy on hot wings."

i crossed my arms and sighed.

"oh, mom!"

i slowly nodded.

"...but yeah, yeah."

she gently slugged my shoulder.

"i feel the same way when your dad eats my cunt like a buffet"

i cringed.

"MOM!"

Mom chuckled deep in her throat.

"man, your dad and i had a hella lot of fun together. i know what it's like lil girl."

i blushed. i looked down at my lap. my mind still buzzing with the eternal question.

"are you two still happy?"

i flinch regretting what i said, my mom was quiet. then i hear her sigh.

"is this because i chewed out your father the other day?"

i begin to shake.

"i-it's just you two have been fighting more lately."

my mother looked at me. her clear blue eyes she tilts her head.

"i been shitting on your father a lot haven't i?"

i watched her body slump and she rubbed her face with a hand.

"I've been under a lot of stress at work and your dad's been my punching bag"

she stared at the ceiling and I just watched her. i swallowed thickly. i knew my parents had their rocky road, but they always seem so happy. i mean i caught them having sex all over the house and i always figured they were still pretty happy. and when they're not shagging, they're cuddling on the couch or just talking.

"mom?"

she blinked and leaned forward. hands at her lap. shaking her head.

"it's been a long time since i had any decent quality time with him, that's all."

she threw her hand up in a gesture.

"you think it's easy sharing him? it's like when we were kids, we always needed him"

her hand dropped and her face soured in a grimace.

"you were supposed to be the only child, but then when they found out..."

she snarled deep in her throat.

"m-mom..."

i was shocked. does this mean she hated Lugosi? Ruby? my Lester?"

she blinked.

"Sorry, love I'm just the jealous type."

i looked away. drumming my fingers on my chin.

"him cheating outside of the family didn't make it any easier."

she sighed.

"I was close to fucking sully once, and telling him about it just to get back at him"

I looked at her in horror. she looked away ashamed.

"Why should he have all of us and expect us to be loyal?"

I piped up.

"you're married to him!"

she hissed at me.

"and yet he went fucking his old school teacher ms. johnson!"

she glared at me, i stared back. i swallowed a lump in my throat.

"but he doesn't do that anymore.."

i heard myself whined.

she shook her head and sighed looking down.

"i just want him to myself."

i sat there and stared.

"then do it."

she looked at me with a raised brow.

"...t-take a weeks vacation, take dad away from royal woods, go to a cabin, or another city-"

she smirked but the sadness in her eyes.

"my job wouldn't let me."

i squeezed the couch cushions.

"your relationship is more important,"

i said with a steady voice.

"When you guys aren't fighting...when i see you spend time together..."

i blush.

"you know that feeling mom? when you're with someone it's almost like heaven?"

i look at my daughter. and yeah, i knew how that felt. i felt it when i was with sam. and it felt like hell when i wasn't with her, and when she left me it felt like death. i thought about lincoln. so big, so strong. i watched him in the garage building a better body. half the time i was staring or pawing at his pecks.

but before that, that night when i saw him crying in his room, the same week i was heartbroken, so was he. that night we nursed our wounds and we made love. the next day i felt reborn. Brand new. and we spend alot of time together. and it was great. before lucy and lynn wanted him. it was just...us.

"yeah,"

i said as i remember how loyal and how sweet he was when i carried lamis. he was at my feet. i felt like i took advantage of him but as i remember his boyish face. that sweet smile. i found myself blushing. and my heart raced. he was always my favorite. and...and...i looked at my daughter. i knew she was scared. scared of me leaving her father. that's the last thing i want to do to both of them.

"sometimes..."

she muttered, looking at her own hands.

"sometimes I'm scared."

i cocked a brow.

"scared that when i become older i'd look at Lester and i wouldn't feel the same."

she watched her gulp.

"i mean, what if one day i feel my relationship was a mistake?"

she watched her begin to shake.

"what if i say something horrible and break his heart, what if i get tired of-of-"

i scooted closer and took my baby girl and pulled her into a hug and i brushed her hair. she broke down. and hugged me back and buried her face on my chest. i closed my eyes and stroked her head.

"you wanna know something?"

i asked her.

she looked up at me with those green eyes of hers.

"what?"

i smiled lovingly.

"i envy you and Lester. sure, you guys fight. but you makeup and you stay together."

i chuckled.

"you two have a better relationship than me."

she frowned.

"Hey...hey, I'm not gonna leave your father okay?"

she sniffled.

"your not?"

i nodded.

"nah. but your right, if i want to be with your dad i gotta be aggressive."

lamis blinked.

"wait, mom i-"

"he's my man, goddamnit. he married me."

i said with pride.

"and i'll cut his dick off and put in a blender if he ever cheats on me and-"

the door behind us opened and i heard lincoln slipped out. he was in his PJ's and he sat beside me. my face quickly dropped and i put on my bitch face. lincoln sighed.

"thank god lucy and Mazzy focused on each other,"

he muttered.

"sometimes I'm not in the mood for it, ya know?"

i let out a dry "HAH!"

Lincoln looked at me with concern. and he sighed and hunched over.

"c'mon luna i told you i didn't sc-oh. uh...hi lamis"

lamis looked at him, then at me. her brows furrow and sat up.

"you slept with someone again?"

i was surprised. usually, lamis would leave but the tone of her voice was dripping with venom. lincoln was shocked and shook his head.

"no, no! i don't do that anymore, it's just this girl i knew from school was all over me the other day and -"

"you fucked her."

lamis spat.

"lamis!"

i said in firmly.

she stood up.

"But mom!"

i looked her straight in the eyes.

"Lamis, really. i told her i was married, but she tried and i restrained her, but she leaned on to me, that's when your mother caught us"

he rubbed his neck.

"i explained it to your mother over and over and..."

i sighed and looked at my brother.

"you can't blame me for not believing you."

he sighed and looked at me with a hopeless look on his face.

"i changed. i swear i changed. i don't want to put you through that again, ever."

i stared at him. part of me was still angry, the other half was wanting to lean into him.

"Prove it."

he stared dumbfounded.

"how?"

i look at lamis, who looked at me, then i turned.

"how many vacation days do you have?"

he blinked.

"well...my boss did tell me i was overworked and that i needed-"

"good! we're going on vacation just you and me."

he stared.

"but what about your job, they don't le-"

"fuck my job!"

i leaned in and cupped his face. and he had a blush scribbled across his face.

"your more important."

i breathe.

"don't...don't you want me?"

his mouth fell agape and i wrap his hands around my waist.

"of course. you...you brought me out of a bad place when i..."

i ran my fingers through his white-grey hair.

"then prove you want me."

i whispered as our noses touched.

"show me i'm still your number 1, love."

i bit my lower lip and pushed my hand under his pj shirt he swallowed. and i locked lips with him, pushing my tongue into his mouth. he groaned and groped my ass and i wrap my arms around his thick neck. forgetting my daughter was sitting right next to us.

i stared and blushed as my parents were getting it on like two teenagers. i stood up slowly and walked backward.

"oh. okay...uh...i'll just go back to my room while you two...uh...rekindle the flame."

my mother moaned.

"Oh fuck, little man, your cock feels...mmm..."

i turned away before i could see anything lewd. and i ran up the stairs.

"oh, god, luna I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to neglect-"

"a little less talk and a little more action baby."

i shut the door and sighed heavily. i shook my head. but at least i knew my parents were on the road to recovery. i mean, i knew they love each other. there was a chemistry that not even my mother and sam could ever have.

it was funny though. my mom and sam had barely had anything in common. and in hindsight, they weren't going to last anyway. after all, my dad was a great guy, when he wasn't cheating. I can see why Lester hates him for that. christ. i hope he's not rubbing off on me...

speaking of which, i stared at the sleeping form of my brother-boyfriend and i had a wicked smile. i slide under the blanket and stared face to face with the beast. i opened my mouth and-

God, he tastes so good.

* * *

that following week my mother asked for some days off. when they refused, she straight up quit. my fam was shocked because she been working there since she was eight teen.

but she simply said she'll get another job. she was thinking of getting that tech' job since she was good at computers. maybe even working of aunt Lynn's 'Lynn's table' since the restaurant went to her after my grandfather retired.

with that, she and my father started making plans to rent a cabin in Michigan lake. father could afford that, easy peasy. this made me happy. just watching those two on the couch, looking up the brochure curious i asked my mother-

"i thought you weren't into nature stuff mom"

she looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah, but these cabin's are swanky."

she looked at my father with the brightest of smiles.

"Plus we can do other things besides hiking and boat riding"

i was confused. i knew well enough mom wasn't the active type in that area.

"but i thought you didn't like that since you and sam did that hunting thing and-"

my mother rolled her eyes.

"look, i always wanted to fuck in a cabin okay? a week to ourselves is what we need"

i shut my mouth.

"oh..okay um.."

mom pinched my cheek.

"Just you wait till you got on vacay with your dude. besides, there are restaurants nearby."

my father looked over the prices and whistled.

"ya know, luna... if we can't go to this, maybe we can go to the royal woods spa."

she tapped her chin.

"call both up and compare prices then we'll decide"

he nodded and he pulled out his phone, he dialed the number on the brochure and walked into the kitchen.

"ya know, love, i gotta thank you."

she looked at me.

"i hadn't been happy for a while. and..."

she sighed.

"me and your father had a long talk. a real long talk."

i stared. i was scared of this if mom wanted to separate from dad. i mean, she has a right to be unhappy. but it was painful to think that they would be ripped apart. dad wouldn't take it well. i know him.

"i love him."

she patted my hand.

"and he is getting better, he is stopping his addiction."

she sighed heavily.

"i finally told him how i really felt. no yelling. i was honest with him"

i blinked.

"even...about...wanting to get even ...?"

she nodded.

"That too. we talked about that, we talked about how it used to be just us."

she smiled.

"we talked about how we once used to fuck anywhere any chance we got."

i shudder.

"ew, mom!"

she chuckled.

"point is, we don't want to give each other up. so this vacation is what we need"

i nodded, and i slipped on my backpack.

"I'm glad you two are working things out."

my mother leaned back and crossed her legs. she was still in her pj's by which i mean a long t-shirt of killer klowns from outer space. I picked up my backpack and slide it over my shoulders.

"well, I'm going to school now, mom"

i said. she threw me the horns.

"have a roooccckin' day"

she screeched.

lamis smiled and turned and began her day-

* * *

_-AFTER SCHOOL-_

I hated life. i hated people. today was one of those easier days. i walked the sidewalk right outside of the school. another day, another...well...i honestly just wanted to get home, do my studies, the usual. i stopped at the stop sign and waited for lamis to meet me. she and ruby walked together, usually and we'd meet.

i sighed and wondered what may be wearing a sweater vest was a good idea. the days are getting hot. and i wasn't in the mood to put up with that sort of crap. i hated the heat as much as i hated almost everything.

"Hey Lester"

i heard a Mexican accent. i turned my head and saw a Mexican girl. one of ruby's friends, Jade Serda. she wore a skirt and a yellow shirt. she was giving me a strange look and looked bashful. twirling her finger in her raven black long spikey hair. then it dawned on me. i stepped back a tad. she got closer.

"Yes?"

i asked.

"Just wanted to say hello."

she bit her lower lip. i looked back and forth and then at her. was she...was she flirting? nooo...she wouldn't...she did know i was taken, right? the more i looked at her the more she was giving me a look of desire. i swallowed hard. i wasn't used to this. jade placed a finger on my chest. and leaned against me.

"so...i was thinking."

she smiled widely. and then i noticed her eyes were blue. and my god. they were..beautiful. she ran a finger up and down my chest and breathed in and out. closed her eyes and then opened them. oh. shit. she was giving me bedroom eyes.

"now-now see here! i am taken, in case you didn't know."

she gripped my vest and grinned.

"you think i give a shit?"

"wait!-"

she pushed herself forward and kissed me rather sloppily. I tried to pull away, but slowly, ever so slowly, i gave in.

my name is ruby loud.

and i was happy. why? just am. i walked along with my half sister lamis. she was a sweetheart, always been that way. she was motherly to most of us. but to me, she simply was my sissie. and i loved the bejesus out of her.

she's in my band, a band i call the butt fisters! yeah, yeah. me, lamis, Renata (my grandma and my dad's daughter) and my other best friend, Jade. we were strolling down the familiar path to meet up with my bro, Lester. a little butthole but he can be cool when he wasn't running his mouth.

"so mom and dad are gonna go on vay-cay."

lamis wiggled her fingers.

"i'm so happy they have time together."

i nodded.

"love finds a way sis, even if dad galivanted around"

she sighed.

"i wish he didn't"

i waved a hand.

"he's getting better, sissie. he'll be a better man to my mom and yours. it's all good yo."

she sighed and nodded.

"kinda makes me wish me and Lester would come too...get a room of our own and-"

"fuck?"

she paused and looked offended, but she nodded and sighed.

"yeah..."

i grinned.

"you guys are just as bad as my mom and our dad."

lamis rolled her eyes.

"can we not?"

i smiled all the wider.

"my mom and our dad fuck a lot. i mean, i once caught them in your room making bunnies."

lamis paused and stared, with her mouth agape.

"THEY WHAT?!"

I giggled as we turned a corner.

"yeah, man. they were going at it like cats in heat."

i made a claw swiping motion.

"me-rooowww."

she sighed and grumbled. i laughed and turned my head. i stopped and put my arm out and stopped her. i couldn't believe my own eyes. (even if they're hidden behind my bangs) she looked at me then looked at what i was staring. Lester, the brains, Lester, the asshole. Lester the guy who takes cheap shots at my dad, holding jade in his arms. and making out with her.

"LESTER?!"

My sis shrieked.

oh, no. oh boy, oh no.

i watched her running. i knew then that shit was gonna hit the fan. majorly.

all i can do was watch as my sis was shouting at her man... he ain't gonna be her man much longer.

i heard my name. and suddenly i came back to reality. i withdrew and looked at jade in horror. i turned my head and saw my girlfriend. she was red in the face. her nose scrunched up, a vein was pulsing on the corner of her skull. i shoved jade away from me.

"l-l-l-lamis!"

i stuttered.

"you fucking sleazy scumfuck!"

she shouted. i watched her stomp her feet on the pavement, her arms in the air, her hands in tight fists. as she looked like Yosemite sam raging and cursing.

"you fucking manwhore piece of shit! what the FUCK do you think you were doing?!"

i looked at her, in utter fear. i swallowed thickly.

"i can explain, i-i-"

i looked at jade and pointed at her, and looked at lamis.

"SHE CAME ON TO ME!"

lamis hissed awfully and pulled her arm back and delivered a punch to my face. the pain surged over my bottom lip and i staggered back. i shakenly reach and touch my lips and saw blood. i looked at her and she threw another punch on my forehead. i went down. she was a lot stronger than she looked.

she never hit me, well, she did. but not like this. i knew then i made an error. a horrible one. she went after jade and leap on her like a gremlin and started to wail punches at her. jade screamed. but ruby came in running and pulled her.

"Lamis! Lammy! lam-lam! stop!"

she managed to pull her off, and i could hear lamis crying. getting up on my feet i tried to talk to her, tried to reason. she swung herself aound just as i touch her shoulder.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

I recoiled.

"Lamis, I'm sorry! it was so sudden, i wasn't thinking i wasn't-"

"Fuck you, after the shit you give dad, looks like your no better, you bastard!"

ruby got in between.

"whoa. whoa. c'mon. don't do this to each other, man."

lamis snarled.

"stay out of this!"

ruby held out her hands.

"lam-lam. you know Lester, you know he-"

lamis was seething with rage. her face beet red.

"He fucked up!"

lamis was breathing hard. wiping her eyes.

"How could you? aren't I enough for you?"

i stepped forward.

"you are! i tried to step away from her, but she kept pursuing me!"

lamis got in my face. nose to nose.

"and yet you gave in...you cheating son of a-"

ruby pulled her away.

"OKAY! GUYS!"

Ruby's voice raised high and angry.

"Look, let's cool it before you two shatter."

lamis glowered.

"oh, I think I'm done here, I'm totes done with YOU!"

She pointed at me. ruby grabbed her finger.

"no. we can talk this out."

lamis yank her finger and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. ruby rubbed her chin and sighed and looked at jade.

"go home jade. and don't think your off the hook in this."

after she slinked off, the three of us walked home.

"That was pretty shitty regardless, Lester."

ruby said. which made me angry. what made her think she could play dr. Phil? but the look on her face told me i did mess things up. i looked past her and saw lamis in tears. wiping her eyeliner smudging it.

"i know."

i looked down.

"i never thought i have a moment of weakness."

lamis spat.

"first time for everything, lincoln jr."

i sighed.

"I'm truly sorry"

lamis shot back.

"only cause you got caught!"

i stopped and growled.

"if you didn't i would have told you, i wouldn't keep it from you!"

she stopped and looked at me.

"and you think it would make things better? you still kissed her, WILLINGLY!"

shaking my head i felt so hot. scared and shaking. ruby sighed and spoke.

"lamis, you're pissed. you need to cool off. after that. the three of us are gonna talk it out."

i sneered.

"and why would YOU be there when this is a matter between me and lamis"

she looked at me with a plain expression.

"because I'm the only one who'll keep her from murderlizing you"

i blinked and looked at lamis who was giving me the stink eye.

"i see..."

ruby sighed and said.

"lamis, when we get home, take a shower. then meet me in my room."

she nodded.

"as for you"

she looked me over.

"We gonna have a you and sissie can patch things up"

oh, joy...

as soon as we got to the house, lamis dropped her backpack aunt luna greeted her but frowned when she brushed her off and went straight upstairs to the bathroom. she looked at me and ruby. she pointed.

"Lamis caught a girl kissing him and she went ape shit."

aunt Luna glared and walked over. i stepped back. suddenly i was more scared of her.

"i fucking warned you not to hurt my little girl you fat fuck."

oh shit, i've forgotten that night when she called me to the couch to have a heart to heart chat. she approved of my relationship. the only warning she gave was to never hurt lamis, never break her heart. i knew i broke it. i knew i truly fucked up.

i saw her sudden animalistic sneer and her fist moved faster than the eye could see, my stomach felt like it was on fire, the air was drained out of my lungs and i fell on my knees and i struggled to breathed and all i could do was curl and hold my stomach.

I watched my aunt punched my brother in the stomach and he went down hard. he got the wind knocked out of him and he let out a long wheezing whine. i watched her loom over my brother.

"Piece of shit."

i gulped.

"uh..i...i'm gonna make sure they talk things out aunt luna."

she looked at me and looked at my bro who was still trying to get air back in.

she turned and muttered something before slamming the door to the bedroom. i crouch down and rubbed his back.

"easy now, easy."

i continued to comfort him before he could stand up. i help walked him up to my room. after that, i laid him on my bed and let him rest for a while before we can talk. i knew he was on thin ice. and i just hope i can help them out. i really didn't want them to part. i know it ain't none of my business, but i can't just let them crumble man. that's why i knew i had to help.

when lamis came in fresh and clean, i knew the healing process was about to begin. i sat her on my bean bag and i sat on my chair. i looked at her then at Lester who laid on my bed. i sighed. and i spoke.

"Okay. lester, you good?"

he slowly sat up but groaned in pain.

"i think so"

lamis muttered.

"what's wrong with him?"

i sighed.

"your mom punched him in the guts."

lamis's eyes widen. suddenly anger left her eyes and before i knew it was by his side and pulled his vest and shirt up and gasped. i looked on and saw a bruise was forming.

"oh, my sweet snuggle bear."

she teared up.

i smiled slightly.

only because this would break the ice.

hopefully, there was a chance to save their union. hopefully.

* * *

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: quarantine

"So why did you do it?"

"I wasn't thinking"

"and that makes it okay?"

"of course not!"

"then WHY did you DO it?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

It's been like this for a while. they sat across from each other. I sat on the bean bag. lamis looked really upset, while Lester was shaking and growing more nervous and scared.

"I mean, honestly that girl has been after me for a while as you know, it's not the first time she-"

she hissed.

"Do I fucking care? you're mine Godddamnit!"

she continued. her voice becoming scratchy almost like aunt luna, you can feel the anger not only in her voice but in her face. her eyes blazed with jealousy. she reached and grabbed his sweater vest and her nose pressed against his.

"I was the one who gave a fuck about you way before she came along!"

she bit her tongue out of rage. a bad habit she does when she was frustrated or upset.

"when every girl in my CLASS talked shit behind your back, I defended you."

she grabbed his throat and I jumped.

"I gave my virginity to you. you fat ugly white guilt-piece of-"

I ran forward and grabbed her wrist.

"Lamis!"

I try to pry her hand off his throat but her grip was strong.

"she isn't going to love you. no one is ever going to love you-"

"LAMIS!"

"no one's going to put up with your bullshit. no one's going to love you."

okay, this is too much. Lester was an asshole, sure but she was really going for the throat. literally.

"Lamis, stop, for fuck's sake!"

she let go, finally. she kept her glaring eyes at him. he looked hurt. he looked like he was going to cry. and honestly, she really cut him, bad man. she never did anything like that. sure she says some shit to get him to shut up. but this?

"your lucky I even lov-"

"stop."

"dad barely loves you"

"STOP!"

"I'm certain he probably stopped caring about yo-"

"Goddamnit Lamis, stop! what's gotten into you?!"

he slides off the bed, stood and glared at her.

"excuse me for enjoying the idea of another woman being attracted to me."

he snapped.

"if at all, you should be lucky I loved you!"

oh shit, man...

"What sane person would date a girl like you knowing where you came from?"

she snarled and leaped at him. now, let me tell ya, these two when they were younger have gotten into fights. like my dad and his sisters back in the day (or so I'm told) but to see her choke him, and to see him pressed a hand on her face and yanking her hair. well, honestly it brought back nostalgia when they fought over the remote or the last slice of pizza.

that's when the door opened and dad came in. when he saw his. his voice was as loud as thunder and that made them stop and look at him. that made them snap out of it. and they released each other and lamis got off of him. both sitting on the floor. looking ashamed.

"what the HELL is going on?"

I spoke up-

"I know, ruby. luna told me."

oh.

he looked at them. shaking his head.

"told you this would happen,"

lamis spoke-

"but dad he-"

he shook his finger.

"you shut up. what you two were doing-"

Lester snorted.

"as if you never slapped one of your many lovers in an argument."

lamis's eyes widen and she scoots away from him. dad's face darkened. and Lester didn't see the danger he was in. his eyes narrowed and he sneered in such a way it was like watching a wolf targetting his next meal. he walked forward. and he spoke in a low tone.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Lester didn't miss a beat.

"Last summer, when we were all having barbeque at aunt Lori's house,"

he stated a matter of factly.

"she accused you of fooling around with carol. I so happen to walk into your argument"

he dared looked at dad in the eye.

"you slapped her."

he looked smudged.

"so much for being a decent human being."

dad was fast and he grabbed him by his collar of his shirt.

"you little fucker,"

he shouted.

"your aunt Lori left your aunt leni in the parking lot because they had a fight over petty shit!"

he was red in the face.

"I mention carol because she picked her up after she saw her wandering around lost!"

he stated.

"the only reason why leni didn't call me or the others was because she forgot her phone at home!"

Lester was shaking in fear.

"yes, I slapped Lori. she deserved it! why did you think your aunt leni stayed with us for a week?"

Lester, again with his big mouth.

"I just thought she was there for a week of romping with you."

lamis facepalm.

"God, Lester you idiot."

ever see dad bite his lower lip with his chip teeth and watch the red go up like thermometer?  
yeah. it was like that. but i can tell he was controlling himself from giving Lester a real beating.

he let go.

"go to your room, both of you."

he nodded to himself.

"in fact, I don't want to see you two together unless it's dinner time."

lamis and Lester spoke up.

"what? dad, you can't do that!"

"are you seriously forbade us to be together?"

dad snapped.

"for a week!"

lamis was a bit angry at this.

"you can't do that, how else are we going to work things out? besides! we walk to school together and we're going to see each other then. you can't just expect us-"

dad barked.

"then I'll take Lester to school and pick him up!"

that shut her up.

"maybe a little time away from each other will make you think."

and he looked at Lester.

"and you."

he jumped.

"I expected better from you. I'm a piece of shit, and I hurt my sisters, but I never thought I see the day you'd act like an animal and start kissing someone else, hurting my little girl."

Lester's eyes widen in realization. as if any excuse he tried to pull didn't matter jack squat.

"next time you talk shit bout me, just remember I'm not the only cheating son of a bitch"

he looked down and was ashamed. boy. dad really was a hardass when he wants to be.

"go to your rooms. and wait till dinner."

they did as they were told. once they were gone his face softens and he looked well, sad. he sighed heavily and comb his hair back. he looked at me and I just stood there speechless.

"you know I'm only doing this to teach them a lesson right ruby?"

I nodded.

"I hate to do this to them, but having my parents solve our own problems didn't always work."

he sighed.

"I'm doing my best to be a better parent."

I walked towards him meekly.

"I know, and you're doing great. but do you think it'll work?"

he nodded.

"believe me, if they love each other this is going to make them realize it."

he ruffled my hair.

"it's gonna be hell on earth for them. ain't no way about it."

and with that, he walked out of my room. I sat on my bed and thought it over. and I knew I had to be firm too. and so is the rest of my sisters and brothers. while the others lived separately i knew word will get out. boy, this is gonna be one hell of a week. and it was only Friday.

* * *

so dinner will start soon. cause oh, yeah. pizza. this happened after like five minutes. honestly, i didn't know why dad had to interfere with us. but he is our dad.

no snot out of my nose. let Lester suffer. that dumb genepig needs to think over what he has done, why should I feel guilty? he was at the wrong. ...though maybe the things I said were pretty harsh...

no, lamis. you're a girl.

and girls can't do any wrong.

okay, maybe I'm being sexist.

am I?

I dunno.

fuck it, okay I admit it, i went overboard and I knew I hurt him. shit, I even grabbed his throat. but can you blame me? I spend my time with him for so long loving him hoping that'll make him a better person. but I can't change him. and that's what girls need to realize. you can't change or mold a guy into the perfect prince. sometimes you have to just accept the flaws but also love him when he tries his best to be a better person.

and with Lester that's...not saying much. he's still a butthole. he's still a rude, snarky, smart ass with a superior complex towards others he deems as inferior. but with me... sigh. with me he's the sweetest most wonderful...most...oh god I need to see him! I opened my door and there stood Lugosi, my younger brother.

"dinner's ready. also, I'm supposed to make sure you and Lester aren't seen with each other."

we heard clicking and a chittering.

"actually pathfinder's suppose to do that."

oh great. pathfinder. okay, let me explain.

Pathfinder is an alien my aunt Lisa brought over to write his habits and to study him. the government allowed this and for some reason, no one really freaks the fuck out when he's with us. he's always wearing this mask but without it, his face looks like a crab or something.

Lali jokes and calls him pussy face. rude right? yeah. so his race are a hunting type. it's in his culture or so we're told. his race is called yuriwawa... or something i dunno, i can't pronounce it right. all i know is he had a lazer back thing, and gauntlets with a lot of weaponry and make him invisible. I think it's kinda dangerous. and dad was pretty anal about it.

but ever since he saved us from a bear during a camping trip we kinda just let him have it. and he's pretty loyal to our family. he sees us as his new 'clan' and sees dad as the 'tribe leader' and sees him with nothing but respect.

but he's still a little creep. apparently whenever lali our older sister comes around, he'll be invisible and follow her around. he was caught in the shower with her once. dad ground him and took his gear away. little fucker tried to challenge him by getting into a fighting stance and roaring.

in the end, he was still seen as a child and he had to obey my dad. he was also weird. once while i was outside with Lugosi to just hang out in the back, we found a skinned coyote. when we told dad he just chose to look away. sometimes dad would wake up with pathfinder on his bed, crouched and presenting him freshly polished animal skulls. one time a human's.

... all in all...

he's just another part of our weird family.

when I got to the table, Lester sat across from me. even if we were grounded i refused to even look at him. it was just...ugh. why do i need to explain it? he was a jerk! and ass! and just-UGH!

Still...a week without him...

i remember once having to spend a week with my mom away from royal woods, said we needed a vacation together just her and myself. and while it was nice, i missed Lester like crazy.

that week with mom I shared a lot of thigs about Lester. and she understood. she knew what it felt to be in love. when she was into sam, that's all she thought about. before her though, she admits she had feelings for dad for a long time.

but then sam came along and for awhile it was great before she caught sam and chunk screwing in the back of his van. i too shared my heartbreak, a girl named Layla. who was the daughter of my grandpa Lynn and my aunt Lola.

for a time Layla and I dated, but then she turned heel on me. and just...everything hurt. then i just sort of fell back on Lester. we kissed a few times, cuddled. and then we had sex. curious experimental sex.

then things got serious when he confessed and since then we just ... I look at him. and even if I was mad I knew I wouldn't be able to stand to be away from him for a week...

he was staring at me, and I stared back. suddenly I wasn't mad anymore... dang it.

and suddenly I felt how everything went out of hand.

this week was gonna be hell.

* * *

this week went into hell.

school closures, having to study indoors, can't go out, can't hang out with friends, this chink virus as the media called it was widespread. most of my families that live in separate homes noted to my father that they're fine.

my aunt Lisa was prepared for this. food and water stocked, cokes, everything. and back up money in case any of our parents lost their job. apparently she urged the president about this, two months but he was too busy firing people who turn against him and victim-blaming when everyone (except his supporters) saw him as a dude with a brain of a five-year-old. aunt Lisa cursed the stupid for the downfall of the country. when she realized he was too stupid to listen to reason, she prepared. everyone was skeptical about it, doubting her. who's laughing now?

not us.

Lisa provided food and water to our separate families. she sterilized us every time we go outside for even a few minutes. all the while we were stuck. out of all of us, Lugosi was the most affected. worried that ramona might get the chink virus. no one said anything but she did live in a run-down trailer home.

I walked out of my room. bored out of my ass. when I heard Lester's voice.

"are you going to eat all our supplies you bum?"

sigh.

when I got down and turned I saw Lester hassling Allie. a dirty blonde girl mom and dad took in after we found her in an alley. well, we only did because she swiped my wallet. I was compassionate though after seeing her it ratty clothes. so I suggested to Lugosi we take her with us.

she wore green colored jeans, purple sneakers, and a dyed shirt of Lugosi's shirt (a deep purple) and she had her legs pressed against her chest. a bag of empty chips. and in tears as Lester chastise her. i stepped in and got on his ass.

"Leave her alone!"

his attention was on me now, and rolled his eyes! he rolled his eyes! AT ME!

"Mother said we can't gorge ourselves like we normally do if we're going to-"

i snarled. baring my teeth.

"since when do you ever listen to you're mother?"

Lester huffed.

"in case you haven't noticed, we're in a world crisis and-"

"and you're being a dick, AGAIN!"

Lester placed his hands at his hips.

"excuse me if we're trying to have enough to survive!"

I nodded.

"Okay, tubby, next time you scarf on a bag of Reese's Pieces, I'll make sure to give you shit about it!

Lester grunted.

"of course, always the noblewoman, aren't you?"

I hissed.

"at least I'm not a pompous ass like you!"

he spread his hand out

"Look! candy wrappers, two bags of chips, four cans of orange vanilla coca-cola!"

I looked and saw the problem. okay... maybe she is eating a little too much...

"little orphan Allie is going to deplete our-"

i saw him being turned. and was face to face with our adopted alien brother.

of course, he was small and you'd think he'd pose no threat. but-

we heard a roar before pathfinder was grabbed by the throat and my boyfriend was lifted off the ground. quickly I ran forward to stop it. Allie followed suit and we try to pry our small but strong brother.

"pathfinder, let him go!"

I shouted.

"please stop pathfinder!"

Allie begged.

"we've talked about this!"

Lester was turning blue. damnit. I knew he'd get killed for opening his fucking mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Dad's voice roared. everyone stopped. pathfinder dropped Lester like a sack of potatoes. and myself, despite being mad at Lester, was still my boyfriend. and I knelt beside him. when dad demanded what was going on, i, of course, explained what had happened.

The first thing dad did was scolded, pathfinder. see, pathfinder chose Allie as his girlfriend. this happened the same week and Allie wasn't sure at first but the more time she spends with him the more they became close. no one was against it. but it was just weird i guess. and right now, dad was lecturing him. and pathfinder who couldn't disobey dad because he was the authority, felt great shame.

the next he sat with Allie and asked why she was eating so much.

"I'm... I'm just scared. and I eat when I'm scared or nervous."

he sighed and patted her head.

"yeah, I get it. but you need to remember, while we have a lot of food now, we're going to run out. and we'll have to make quick runs to get supplies if needed."

he hugged her.

"just take it easy okay? we'll have to limit how much we can eat."

she nodded and sniffled. and clung to him. dad comforts her a few minutes. i was still on the carpet floor with Lester. and when his shadow loomed over us. we looked up with a stern expression on his face.

but it softens and he sighed.

"Lester, i get why you did it, but you have to call me or your aunts or even your mom"

he rubbed his neck.

"you can't be policing what people can or can't eat,"

Lester growled.

"oh, spare me your mockery of parenting! if it was me, you'd humiliate me in front of everyone!"

he got off the floor and sized up our dad.

"you baby Allie, you treat lamis and ruby like little princesses, even Lugosi is in your favor!"

dad frowned.

"now hold on-"

"and you treat me like shit!"

dad's face scrunched up.

"well, if you didn't have a stick far up your ass, and maybe if you didn't always find reasons to pick a fight, maybe i wouldn't be hard on you! it's not like i tried to reach and understanding!"

my boyfriend waved him off.

"Bah! as if your pea-sized brain can understand, all you do is fuck anything that moves!"

I rubbed my skull.

"oh my God, Lester, shut your fat fucking mouth!"

I said with an edge.

"you have any idea how hard it is to tolerate you? God, you weren't like this when we were kids"

he opened his mouth-

"and you always put the blame on everyone"

I cut him off.

"Yeah, dad is an animal."

I looked at my dad.

"no offense, daddy."

I looked directly at Lester.

"try blaming yourself. you act like your tough shit, but your just an insecure little bitch."

I hate being hard on him. and it stung when he gave me the 'look' before walking off. great. now I did it. I hurt him, but damnit, he never made things easier for me. Cindy my school friend always said I should just dump him cause 'he's toxic' but she doesn't understand the crap I watch him go through. it seemed that once he turned 14 he started to change into a crouchy jerk. and his relationship with dad was once as pure as any father-son relationship.

but now he just wouldn't stop trashing on our dad. dad sighed and muttered "I need a fucking drink" before going to the kitchen. I looked to see pathfinder comforting Allie. petting her and chittering. and I suddenly felt I need to be with Lester. to at least check on him. and so I went upstairs.

when i got to his room, he laid curled in bed. acting like the victim as usual. sighing i shut the door and sat on the bed. i sighed heavily. i want things to mellow out but still.. maybe i just needed a good dicking. or maybe...

"Are we done fighting?"

he asked.

i sneered.

"fuck you. why can't you act nice around people? you act nice around me"

he grunted.

"But you know what? you still owe me for cheating"

he sat up and looked at me.

"how?"

i look at him, reached, and grab his shirt.

"don't you EVER touch anyone."

i pushed him and crawled on top of him.

"you are MINE Lester loud. body and soul."

i slide off my shirt and tossed it.

"it's time i remind you, who you belong too"

* * *

i drank pretty heavily.

i was drunk as shit.

and the first thing i did was seek out a sister, more so luna.

we had a rocky marriage.

and i am a piece of shit.

but goddamnit i love her.

it's kinda fucked up.

after luna got cash for that swagger faggot to take sam all those years ago, well that's when she met chunk. two months later sam was jumping his mother fucking bones.

three weeks of hanging with luna, and we were fucking like cats. and now? goddamnit. i hate myself. i hate that i dick around with other chicks. a man fucks, yeah. that's what we do.

but she's luna loud for christ's sakes.

she was in a bad spot.

and i was in a bad way.

and we fucked and we had lamis nine months later.

but it just wasn't enough was it? i had to stick my cock into my other sisters.

i love them, but luna's my one and only.

and when i found her lying in bed.

i climbed on and started snuggling.

i whispered words of love, but she wasn't in the mood, so i just held her. i held her and i told her how i was feeling. how i fee like a piece of shit. 24/7 every day, every week. and i feel like i was a stupid fucking animal.

she turned her head and stared, and touched my face. she spoke softly. how she felt bad for taking advantage of me when i was just a kid. but i disagree. at this point, we blamed each other and we just held onto one another. whispering and kissing.

i knew this is going to be a rough couple of months. our vacation together was canned. but even if we were stuck at home, we could make the best of it.

that's when i knew i had to make a plan.

tomorrow, I'm gonna romance the living shit out of my sister.

* * *

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3: the breakup-priest fight

I've decided to continue the story.

* * *

-que in transformers narrator voice-

It is the year 2031

the virus that lamis and her family had to put up with for over a year has now become less of a problem thanks to a vaccine. it is the middle of august and schools are back in session.

Lamis is now 13 years of age and is going into middle school. though she goes through life as normal her school peers have treated her the same. the only difference is that some of her old enemies met their end due to the virus.

Luna and Lincoln's marriage has been slowly rekindled since.

* * *

Lamis was watching tv.

or was trying.

her eyes shift to see her mother on her father's lap, twirling his turkey tail. lately, the two have been going at it a lot. so much so that lucy and Mazzy were starting to pick fights with her as she was hogging him a lot lately.

still, these days were a lot more peaceful. Lester learned his lesson last year and their dad was more at ease. the fall season was here. and that meant apple cider being bought. sweet cakes and fruit pies stored up in the pantry.

pumpkin scented candles. the dinner table decored in fall-theme things which will soon be switch to spooky things. each window had fall leaves hanging all around the windows. it was that time of the year again.

speaking of which in came ruby in an Autobot themed jacket of dark blue. headphones and carrying a bottle of ginger spice soda. it was subtle but it was there. if only for a second.

her parents didn't really notice. but Lamis did. it was in the way she walked. a bit shakey. Lamis watched her go up the stairs.

she followed.

Ruby was in her room which was the addict. it was huge and roomy. she had shelves of books, DVDs, and CDs. a tv at the corner, a big bed. her walls were covered by hanging purple lights. her floor carpeted. ruby was one of the lucky ones to have such a badass room. rock n roll posters on the wall. some from her favorite movies.

she set her bag down and popped the cap off her soda, and took a swing, and made a shudder when she removed her lips from the bottle with a pop. she didn't even hear lamis when she came in.

"ruby?"

she gasped and turned. like a mouse caught off guard.

"hey,"

Lamis climb from the latter of the steps and entered the attic.

"what's up?"

ruby answered quickly.

"Nothing!"

Lamis raised a brow. both stood in silence.

ruby say on her bed and took another drink.

"you were shaking."

she pointed out.

"Something happened"

ruby stayed quiet.

"c'mon man. i know you."

she sat next to her sister.

again she was met with silence.

"I broke up with Maxine"

Maxine monk. daughter of sam and chunk.

max had a thing for ruby and finally ruby decided to give her a shot.

they lasted a year.

"and?"

Lamis pushed.

"it didn't go so well."

she licked her bottom lip.

Lamis leaned in close and saw it was swollen.

"SHE HIT YOU!"

Ruby corrected-

"slapped."

Lamis got up.

"that dirty son of a bitch!"

she got up. ruby grabbed her and sat her back down.

"don't! just let it be, she felt bad."

Lamis soured face wasn't convinced.

"Okay, she slapped me, and knocked me down."

she confessed.

"she was shocked by what she did, but i got up and started to walk away."

ruby rubbed her neck.

"Whatever she was feeling i felt i needed to get out of there before it got worse."

she looked at her older sister.

"Please don't do anything. you'll only add fuel to the fire."

Lamis snorted.

"Fine!"

she crossed her arms and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling which had 2016 Leonardo from the bay movie. to ruby those turtles with human lips was hot as fuck.

"why'd you break up with her?"

Ruby sighed.

"I wasn't in love with her. i didn't want to lie to her so i had to do it."

again silence.

"so what now?"

Lamis asked.

"fuck if I know, i just wanna lay down and forget the day."

Lamis turned on her side and looked at her baby sis.

"you know, I'd kick her ass for you."

she touched ruby's milky white hand.

"I know."

"Please let me kick her ass for you."

Ruby shook her head.

"Nah."

Lamis sighed and sat up and raised a brow.

"Goddamn it i'm so pissed."

Lamis huffed.

"more than me."

ruby set her soda on the nightstand.

"Stay here."

said the jazz-loving girl.

"I'll be back."

Lamis left the room.

ruby's phone buzzed.

she looked it up.

a text from max.

she read it: PLZ I'm sorry, Plz don't be mad! 0m0

Ruby sighed. and typed back: I'm not. but please give me some space.

max answered back but she didn't bother to answer.

Lamis came back with a sock full of ice. and a plate full of bagel bites. she set the plate on the nightstand. ruby sat up and was handed the sock. she placed it on her bottom lip. all the while Lamis stared at her.

"you are way too nice you know that?"

said Lamis.

"not saying people will take advantage of you, but you shouldn't have to take that abuse."

ruby pointed out- "we're kids. Maxine doesn't know how to handle her emotions."

Lamis barked.

"she could have killed you!"

Ruby shook her head.

"Nah."

Lamis sighed heavily.

"Just let it go, sis."

ruby pressed the sock but eased a bit when she felt the tender pain.

she blinked under her bangs as she felt Lamis nuzzling her neck.

"whoa, now. c'mon..."

ruby said, but lamis continued her nuzzling.

"what?"

ruby blushed.

"I know you, lamis. You're gonna try to boink me."

Lamis snorted.

"I'd have to romance you first."

ruby gently pushed her.

"you ain't gonna romance me, i-i...aw shit. you planned this"

Lamis shook her head.

"no."

ruby eyed her, then turned and took a bagel bite.

"taking care of my lip, feeding me bagel bites, this is how you plot and bag one."

Lamis rolled her eyes.

"I gave them to you because i know you. and maybe I do wanna give you a lil lovin"

she admitted.

"is it wrong? I mean, we've always been tightly knit."

ruby ate one and stared.

"...give me space."

she said.

"I don't mind you getting all lovey-dovey, but give me space."

Lamis nodded and stood up.

"Okay...sorry."

ruby watched her go.

when she left, ruby laid down and sighed.

the truth was...

she broke up with Maxine.

because she wanted to be with Lamis.

...and Lester.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon.

Father Scott hailed from Ireland.

his family lived in America.

and he was the local priest of the church of royal woods.

he was a tall man. long-haired ginger of a man. with green eyes as green of the irish isles.

he knew little lincoln since he was an 11-year-old when he came here a couple of years ago.

he knew lincoln because he would come at odd hours to confess about things.

the boy was around 13-14 and he would ask for forgiveness for sins. he didn't say what they were right away. but the more he watched the loud family the more he noticed the misery of some of the older sisters and himself and the angered set on Lynn loud sr.

it was about the time when a new child arrived in his church and while he didn't think anything much of it. his niece was the one who told him the rumor of what lincoln and luna had done. he was shocked. a bit disgusted. but he wouldn't turn him away.

at first, he thought lincoln came to him because of the sins he had done to luna. but one day on a Sunday around 6-7 when he was about to leave lincoln came to him with a black eye. Tobias Scott asked what had happened.

and he explained everything to him about everything.

about his father.

now it became clear to Scott that while lincoln had relations with his sisters he genuinely did care about them. and more so about his children (to whom he will know more over the years) and how lincoln world his fingers to the bone to provide for them.

he also learned of the constant mental abuse his father put him through. then he became physical with the boy. father Scott felt a feeling of deep sorrow for him and let him into the church so he would talk.

after which father Scott gave the boy advice and comfort the best he could. with lincoln gone after father Scott turned to god in prayer and meditation. it was then he decided to ignore the sins of lincoln loud and try to help him spiritually.

years later he would come to know Lamis, Lester, ruby, Lugosi, Laura, Lalil, and Larry. and they were good kids. and he was glad to see them come. though the louds never put much effort in religion lincoln made them go. luna being one-sided went because it was the only place she could find peace.

once when she was a teenager she came to him once when she had a thing for a girl named Sam. and father Scott let her know that she was god's child no matter what. for father Scott had a bisexual niece.

a curtain black-haired girl who was punish-90s and wore a bandana over her head. a pothead as well. she was cast out from her family and Scott took her in. luna learned from the priest that she was welcomed here.

and that was why this was the only church she went to. and Lamis, why the little tot. luna would dress her in little dresses each Sunday and put a suit on Lester. even luna herself wore a Sunday dress.

she wasn't strongly religious but she felt that God loved her no matter what. even if she decided to have relations with her own brother. to father Scott his mission in life was to help the outcasts and give them hope in their darkest hour.

he just didn't know one of his flock, a Mexican-black woman, the BBW type. not too fat, not too skinny. just the perfect amount. of...hmmm... anyway.

Britnee was her name. she was brown-haired light brown skin and blue-eyed. and he recalled her coming to him as he walked to his car.

at first, it was conversations.

each time they met after mass.

then she asked if he wanted a bite to eat.

from there, things started to shape.

until one evening at chic-fil-a, she bluntly asked if he was a virgin.

things happened.

things he felt guilty of.

but damnit.

it was the best experience he had ever had.

he was caught with jungle fever.

and so he and Britnee became a secret item.

but as they walked along the parking lot talking. Scott overheard ranting. turning his head he saw another priest.

and his name was McCullen.

and he was protestant.

"hear my words!"

he yelled as he held a bible.

"Father Scott is a sinner! he harbors a bisexual in his church and in his home!"

he wailed.

"and he is fornicating with his own flock!"

people who were passing by stopped and stared.

Britnee tried to calm Scott. though he looked irritated.

"now don't you listen to him now."

she said. but the Irishman glared at the other Irishman.

McCullen stared back.

"that's right, father. you cannot hide from the eyes of God. for he knows you put your dick into a nig-"

* * *

Leona was a girl with brown hair bushy and long. with the tip of it dyed purple.

she was and always have been Lamis's twin sister born shortly after her.

she wore a white shirt with a heart with angel wings. she also wore an orange jacket. blue jeans gold bracelets on each wrist. and red sneakers.

Leona had just come back from the corner store with brisk tea in hand as she walked in and sat with her twin sister lamis. she took a sip and looked at lamis

"i-er-a heard ruby has a major crush on ya"

Lamis double take.

"what?!"

she boop her nose.

"overheard her the other night."

Lamis blinked and stared.

"...oh my god...she left Maxine to be with me."

Leona nodded and leaned back.

"and er-Lester too."

Lamis stared into space before sighing and leaning back with her on the couch.

"I guess I'll have to talk to her about it, huh?"

Leona stood up and stretched.

"you sure do sis. hey, I'm gonna jam to some tunes upstairs."

Lamis nodded.

"yeah...i...i'll let you know when dinner's ready"

Leona left. and lamis twiddled her thumbs. and wondering about every aspect of such a thing. ruby her closest sister... in love with her and Lester? the more she thought about it, the more she thought it could work if they all talked about it.

yeah... yeah... it is simple. so why did she feel scared all of a sudden?

* * *

Lamis and Ruby sat on the porch.

by now Lamis now knew how ruby felt.

things were kinda her and there.

but right now ruby was just glad lamps didn't fully reject the idea.

both were eating pizza with cans of Big Blue soda.

they were just having a second or third bite when Lugosi running like that terminator dude sped from the sidewalk and turned the corner, running up the steps, and started babbling nonsense.

"whoa. whoa. deep breaths. and talk slower."

Lugosi was bend over-breathing in much-needed air. then looked at his sisters and said-

"Priest fight, at the church parking lot!"

ruby stood up with pizza and coke in hand.

"PRIEST FIGHT?! HOLY SHIT!"

Lamis leaps over the steps and waved her arm forward.

"c'mon! we hadn't seen a priest fight in a hot minute!"

ruby raised her coke and pizza and howled.

"LET GOOOOOOOO!"

Lugosi, Lamis, and Ruby rushed to the scene before it was too late.

when they got there. there were a few by standards. they saw father Scott having McCullen in a headlock

"Ohh, you cheap cheating bastard!"

the Scotsman cursed.

they were on the ground. trying to get the upper hand on each other. Lugosi looked at his sisters.

"McCullen finally pissed off good ol' father Scott. he called him out on his secret relationship with that big black fat chick."

Lamis double take.

"huh?! how do you know?"

the son of lucy and lincoln shrugged.

"I caught them doing at it in the church restroom."

they didn't need to know that.

"kick his arse"

said father Scott's niece.

"Kick his arse for the lord!"

she was drunk.

Scott managed to lift the protestant and gave him the DDP knocking him out cold. father Scott lifted his fists and everyone cheered.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

everyone turned and gasped.

"It's the pope! scatter!"

everyone bolted in different directions all except the three loud children, Scotty's chick, and a drunken bisexual niece. Scott looked down at his own feet. feeling guilty like a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

he walked forward and gave father Scott the eye.

"is it true? have you been making whoopie with this Ebony woman?"

Scott nodded.

"yes sir. I have. but only because i have fallen in love."

the pope narrowed his eyes. and leaned forward, Scott leaned back.

"Oh thank god!"

he said loudly.

"if it were a child we would have to banish you from ever preaching again"

Scott blinked.

"come again?"

the pope smacked his back and laughed.

"Hey, as long as she's older it's all good."

he turned and looked at the protestant who twitched.

"nice pile driver by the way."

Lamis, ruby, and Lugosi had seen enough and decided to leave the scene.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

leona's design: tmntfan85/art/Leona-Loud-860623452


End file.
